Dominance
by BTRlover17
Summary: James was usually one in the relationship but that soon changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominance **

**Pairing: Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show**

**This is dedicated to The Savage Soul**

When it came to dominance Kendall Knight was the most dominant member of Big Time Rush, followed shortly by James then Logan then Carlos. However when it was just Kendall and James he lost all dominance he had. Kendall and James were a couple as were Logan and Carlos. However in this relationship, James deemed himself the dominant one because he was a few inches taller than Kendall where as Carlos was the dominant one when it came to him and Logan.

It all started with a movie night. Mama Knight and Katie were out having a girly day leaving the four boys to their own devices with the warning that if they broke anything they would pay. All four boys had picked out their top ten favourite movies and placed them in a high pile on the coffee table. Carlos was bouncing about in the kitchen grabbing as many sugary and fatty foods as possible, coming back into the living room arms full, with Logan following behind shaking his head at the actions of his cute boyfriend.

The two couples settled down, Carlos with his head in Logan's lap and Kendall's head in James' lap as the pretty boy would never let anyone touch his hair. As soon as the advert for Toy Story 3 started to play, all four boys knew this was a film chosen by Carlos. As Up started to play, the room fell silent except for when Carlos decided to quote a line or chuckle at the actions of Russell. Kendall felt James' hands in his hair, stroking through then going down to stroke the back of his neck. This made him shiver and James repeatedly did this knowing that one of Kendall's most sensitive spots was his neck.

After several films, Kendall felt James' hands loosen from his hair and he took this as an indication that his boyfriend was tired or already asleep. Turning his eyes to Logan, Kendall nodded his head towards James as an indication of his question. Logan smiled and mouthed a silent yes to the blonde. Shifting upwards the blonde dislodged himself from his sleeping boyfriend who began to stir due to the disturbance. "Wakey wakey." Kendall said smiling at his sleepy boyfriend. "I'm going to bed, you coming." James said getting up and heading towards the bedroom they shared. This was yet another sign of dominance on James' part. Standing up, Kendall said goodnight to Logan and Carlos before following his boyfriend into their room, a plan formulating in his mind.

As James shut the door behind them, Kendall slammed James into the door attaching his lips to the taller boys'. A muffled yelp left the brown haired boy as Kendall licked his bottom lip. Opening his mouth James moaned as Kendall's tongue swooped forward and started to map out the contours of the taller boys' mouth. Trying to regain control of the kiss, James brought his tongue forward but Kendall pulled away completely, leaving the taller boy pinned against the door lips swollen and pouting. He whined, causing the blonde boy to smirk as he leaned in and assaulted his boyfriend's lips again.

Pulling James towards the bed, Kendall stripped the taller boy of his shirt, revelling in the sight of the tan washboard abs which were hidden behind the material. Pushing James back onto the bed, Kendall climbed on top of the taller boy leaning down and attacking his neck with a force that made James hard immediately. "Uh Kendall, more please." James moaned as Kendall moved his hands to the brunette's nipples, where he started to tweak and twist them until the nubs were hard and pink. Leaving the taller boy's neck, Kendall licked his way down James' toned chest until he reached his erect nipples. Sucking one into his mouth, the blonde boy brought his hand up to twist and tweak the neglected nipple, causing James to arch up into his touch. Switching nipples, Kendall let out a moan as he felt both of their clothed erections brush against each other.

Popping the button on James' jeans Kendall pulled both jeans and boxers down and threw them behind him leaving James laid on the bed naked. Stepping back Kendall began to pull his shirt over his head, slowly revealing his tanned skin. Seeing James reach towards his hard member, Kendall stopped what he was doing to glare at his boyfriend. "If you wanna be like that then, I'll just go and watch movies with Carlos and Logan." He turned around heading towards the door when he heard a choked "Kendall wait please." The last part came out as a plea, letting Kendall know how badly James wanted it. A small smirk played on Kendall's lips as he began to lift his shirt up and over his head, allowing his boyfriend to watch as the blonde boys' muscles tense as the cold air hit them.

Sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs, Kendall stepped out of them, walking towards the taller boy, the smirk on his face never dropping. Running a slender finger down James' abdomen, Kendall loved how James abs tensed as his finger ran lower. Kendall wrapped his hand around James' member and began to jack him off slowly. "Ngh, Kendall more please." James begged and Kendall obliged pumping faster and faster until James saw stars and came over both his stomach and Kendall's hand.

Kendall wiped his hand on James' discarded shirt, before pressing a kiss to the tall boys' forehead. Pressing his fingers into James' mouth, Kendall allowed him to cover them in saliva for a few moments before taking them out and pressing them against James' entrance. Sliding his index finger into the tight heat, Kendall felt the brunette shiver beneath him. Pulling out and adding another finger when pushed back in, the blonde began to scissor his fingers, preparing James as best he could. When he felt the tall boy thrust down onto the invading digits, the blonde boy pulled his fingers out, making James whine.

Lining his cock up with James' entrance Kendall pushed in, in one swift movement, making James shout out. "You okay?" Kendall asked bringing up a hand to brush back James' sweaty hair. "Y...Y...Yeah, just move." James grunted. Pulling out until only his head was left inside, Kendall thrusted in with such force that James' back came off the bed. The blonde boy was worried that he had hurt his boyfriend but the moan James let out was all he needed to know, before pulling back and thrusting in again.

Picking up his pace, Kendall soon found himself slamming into his boyfriend who was repeatedly arching his back off the bed and clawing at the blonde boys' arms. Reaching down and grabbing James' neglected cock, Kendall started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Feeling the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, Kendall increased both the pace of his thrusts and the speed of his hand pumping James' cock. James came first covering both his stomach and Kendall's hand in cum for the second time that night. Feeling James' walls tighten around his length, the blonde pulled back and thrust in once more filling the brunette to the brim with cum.

Pulling out, Kendall rolled over so that he was spooning James before placing a kiss on the brunettes head and fell into a deep sleep.

**The next day**

As Kendall made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and yank him back into the room he shared with James. As the door shut, Kendall found himself being pushed against the door. He looked up from under his bangs to see James smirking down at him. "It's my turn now." He said before swooping down and claiming the blonde's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dominance **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show or anything you may recognise. **

**This is dedicated to EvilGeniusBookWorm13 who gave me a lovely review for the first chapter of this and asked for a second one. So here you go. **

"_It's my turn now." He said before swooping down and claiming the blonde's lips. _

Before Kendall had a chance to realise what was going on, James smashed their lips together, revelling in the softness of Kendall's lips against his own. The blonde never used chapstick but his full pink lips were always smooth and James couldn't get enough of them. Running his hands down from Kendall's waist, the tall boy gripped Kendall's hips, the gasp Kendall emitted turning James on to the fullest.

Pulling away, the tall boy ran his hands through Kendall's silky blonde hair, his fingers gliding effortlessly through his lovers' bangs. Trailing his fingers down the shorter boys creamy cheek, James ran his thumb over the smooth skin, smiling as Kendall leaned into the touch.

The brunette reattached their lips, this time gentler than before, his hand going back to Kendall's hips. Running his tongue along the seam of the smaller boys' lips, James smiled into the kiss as he was easily granted access. Pushing his tongue forward, James reasserted his dominant position in the relationship mapping out every inch of his lovers' mouth. He swallowed every moan Kendall let out, his tongue flicking against the tips of the blonde boys'.

Keeping one hand on the blondes' hips, James reached down between the shorter boys' legs, cupping his growing manhood. Kendall's head lolled back against the door, effectively breaking the kiss as the brunette continued to palm him through his jeans. James' own length hardened as he felt Kendall's cock swell under his hand.

"Ngh, James," Kendall panted out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he felt James' palm press against his crotch.

Removing his hand from the shorter boys' crotch, James gripped the blondes' hips tightly and thrust forward, moaning as their cocks rubbed together. Leaning forward the pretty boy connected their lips once more, their hips continuously rolling against each others. They gasped and moaned into each other's mouth, James taking it as an opportunity to slide his tongue back into the blondes' mouth.

James' grip on Kendall's hips tightened as the blonde attempted to gain control of the kiss. His hands gripped James' shoulders, as he attempted to flip their position. The taller boy pressed Kendall back against the wood of the door, his chest pressing gently against the others. Kendall shuddered, the feel of James' muscular chest pressing against his own, turning him on even more.

Flicking his tongue against the pretty boys', Kendall ran his hands down James' arms, moaning as he felt the bulging muscles tensing under his hands. His fingers gripped the tall boys' forearms as James rolled their hips together.

"James more," Kendall panted, his hips thrusting harder against the tall boys'.

The brunette stopped his actions, kissing away the groan of annoyance Kendall let slip. He stood back for a moment to survey his lover. Kendall's blonde hair was messily strewn about his forehead, his usually bright green orbs almost black with lust, lips cherry red and swollen from their kisses. The shorter boys' chest rose unevenly as he tried to calm his breathing; the thin shirt he was wearing outlining his muscular chest every time he breathed in, the bulge in his tight jeans threatening to rip the material if James didn't act soon.

"More please," Kendall begged thrusting his hips forward attempting to gain some friction.

The pretty boy smirked as he pulled away from the blonde, wrapping a hand around his wrist, dragging him towards the bed. Pushing the blonde back against the comforter, James stripped off his shirt before straddling his lovers' legs. Kendall reached forward, his fingers just grazing the famous washboard abs before his wrists were trapped to the bed by the tall boy.

Kendall couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as James swivelled his hips, their members coming into contact. Leaning down the pretty boy let his lips grazes Kendall's before he leaned down next to his ear.

"Who's the dominant one now?" He asked, flicking his tongue out to run along the shell of the blondes' ear.

"Y...Y...You are," Kendall panted his hips bucking into the taller boys'.

The pretty boy smirked as he kissed a line along the shorter boys' jaw.

"Want me to dominant you?" He asked sucking on the blondes' rapidly beating pulse point.

Kendall couldn't help but moan as James' words sunk in. Thrusting his hips against the pretty boys', Kendall smirked as the brunette loosened his grip on his wrist. Using this to his advantage, the blonde flipped them over so he was straddling James. Kendall scraped his nails down the tanned boys' chest, loving the way James' back arched off the bed.

Running his hands soothingly over the pretty boys' chest, Kendall smiled as he rolled James' nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He varied the pressure he used, quickly learning that the tall boy liked it when Kendall squeezed the bud to the point of pain.

"Mmmm," James moaned his back arching off the bed as Kendall leant down and engulfed the erect nub in his mouth.

The warm wetness around his nipple was gone before James could properly enjoy it. Shooting an annoyed glare at his lover, the pretty boy let out a gasp. The blonde above him was slowly lifting his shirt up to reveal a small sliver of his slightly tanned abdomen. When he spotted James watching, Kendall smirked before dropping his shirt back to its' original place.

Letting out a playful growl, James flipped them over, his hands tugging impatiently at the blondes' shirt. Running his hand under the shorter boys' shirt, James let his fingertips graze the slightly pronounced muscles that adorned his lovers' stomach. Gripping the edge of the shirt, James made quick work of pulling it over the blondes' head, his breath being taken away when Kendall's half naked form came into sight.

How he hadn't noticed that his boyfriend had become more muscled from their vigorous dance sessions and work out sessions was a mystery. Pressing a quick kiss to Kendall's lips, James licked along the shorter boys' jaw line before alternating between sucking and biting on the blondes' neck. Feeling his lover's pulse beat rapidly against his tongue, the pretty boy couldn't resist biting down on the sensitive skin. Kendall whimpered as he felt James' teeth against his skin but that quickly changed into a moan when the tall boy soothed the now purple mark with his tongue.

Licking and kissing his way down the blondes' chest, James wasted no time in giving Kendall's nipples the same treatment the blonde had given his. Once the nubs were erect and cherry read against Kendall's skin, did James lean down and engulf the left bud in his mouth. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud, feeling Kendall arch his back under him.

Pulling back James gently ran his hands down the blondes' abdomen, his fingertips grazing along the lines that separated his lovers abs, stopping to dip his finger into the shorter boys' navel. Replacing his finger with his tongue, James made sure that he traced every groove that adorned his lover's abdomen, gently nipping at the tanned skin.

The pretty boy ran his tongue down Kendall's happy trail, stopping when he reached the restrictive material of the blondes' jeans. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, James gripped the waistband of the shorter boys' jeans and boxers before pulling them down, revealing the rest of the blondes' magnificent body to him.

Kendall sighed as the cool air hit his member, but that soon changed as a warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock. James leisurely pumped the blondes' member, loving how it seemed to grow in his hand, the veins on the underside throbbing against his palm. Using his thumb to collect the pre cum that gathered in the slit, James brought the digit to his mouth, sucking into the warm cavern, moaning as the taste of Kendall burst through his mouth.

Squeezing the blondes' cock, the pretty boy leant down and sucked the tip into his mouth, hands moving to hold Kendall's hips down as he attempted to thrust up. Running his tongue along the slit, James felt his own length throb in the confines of his jeans as the shorter boy cried out in ecstasy. Hollowing his cheeks, James took even more of the length into his mouth before bobbing his head up and down.

As he continued to bob between Kendall's legs, James reached down and undid his jeans, sighing around the blondes' member as he freed his aching cock. Wrapping a hand around the length, James began to pump himself, flicking his wrist on every upstroke as he continued his oral assault on Kendall's dick.

Removing his mouth from Kendall's cock, much to the blondes' annoyance, James licked a line over his balls to his hole. Feeling a wetness at his entrance, the shorter boy couldn't help but moan and arch his back, staying in the same position as the brunette ran his tongue along the perimeter before stiffening the muscle and breaching Kendall's inner walls.

They had only tried this a few times but the blonde found he enjoyed it more than when James used his fingers. A guttural moan slipped past Kendall's parted lips as James pressed his tongue deeper, grazing that small bundle of nerves in him. Feeling his lover's wall soften around his tongue, the brunette pulled away, smirking at the whine Kendall emitted. Sucking two fingers into his mouth, the pretty boy quickly covered the digits in saliva before lowering them down between Kendall's spread legs.

Slipping his middle finger into the blondes' twitching hole, James began to circle the digit, preparing the blonde for the next finger. A second finger soon joined the first and Kendall couldn't help but moan as he felt them scissoring him, occasionally brushing against his sweet spot. The pretty boy scissored his fingers a few more times before crooking them and hitting the blonde's prostate dead on. Kendall lurched up, his hands gripping James' forearms as the tall boy removed his fingers.

Stepping away from the horny blonde on the bed, James made quick work of pushing his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them as soon as they pooled around his ankles. Moving back towards the bed, James' gasped as a hand wrapped itself around his member. The hand was soon replaced by the mouth and when James looked down he nearly came there and then.

Kendall looked up at him with the most innocent expression he could manage while sucking the brunettes' cock. The blonde pulled away before the pretty boy could enjoy it too much, placing a quick kiss to the top.

"Didn't want you to have all the fun," Kendall smirked as he laid back on the bed, spreading his legs in invitation.

Climbing onto the bed, James grabbed the blonde's hip before flipping him over onto his stomach. Raising the blonde's ass into the air, James couldn't resist gripping Kendall's cheeks and spreading them to reveal his gaping hole. Sliding his cock between the blondes' cheeks, James pressed a kiss to the shorter boys' spine before he began to slide in.

Looking down, James couldn't hold back his moan as he watched his thick cock sliding into Kendall's tight ass. When he was fully sheathed inside the blonde, James paused for a few moments, allowing the boy underneath to adjust to the intrusion.

"James move," Kendall whimpered, rocking his hips back.

The taller boy began to rock his hips forward, slowly at first until Kendall ground back against his hips. Pulling back until only the head of his cock, the pretty thrust back in hard, jolting Kendall's body forward from the force. The blonde let out a moan as James continued at this pace, his hands gripping the shorter boys' hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"James, oh god, James," Kendall groaned as the taller boy pounded into him.

Reaching forward, James grabbed a handful of Kendall's dirty blonde locks and pulled him back until his chest was pressed against the shorter boys' back. Kendall cried out as he began bouncing on James' cock, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

"You love how I decide what position I take you from. Your willing hole always eager to swallow my big thick cock." James whispered huskily into Kendall's ear as he thrust harder against the blonde's prostate.

"Ngh, fuck, I love it." Kendall cried, his hands reaching down to wrap around his member.

However before he could touch his throbbing length, James batted his hands away, one of his large tanned hands wrapping around Kendall's cock. Squeezing the engorged flesh before he began pumping, the pretty boy cried out as Kendall's wall began to sporadically clench around his member.

"I...I...I'm close," Kendall whimpered his head falling back against James shoulder.

The taller boy could do nothing but moan as Kendall's walls continued to hug his length. Bringing his spare hand up to roll Kendall's nipples, the pretty boy wasn't surprised when the blonde came with a shout, back arching away from James' chest. Spurt after spurt of Kendall's thick seed spilled forth, covering the sheets below them as well as James' busy fist.

Watching his boyfriend fall apart and Kendall's inner walls clenching tightly around his member was enough to bring James over the edge.

"Kendall," The pretty moaned as he thrust up for a final time, his seed bathing Kendall's insides.

The blonde rested his head against James' shoulder as he came down from his high. The pretty boy let his hand fall from the shorter boys' nipple to rest lightly against his stomach. Wearily raising one of his hands, Kendall laced their fingers together, a tired smile spreading across his features as he felt the brunette press a kiss to his temple.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, Kendall lifted himself off of James' softening member, whimpering slightly at the emptiness. Falling onto a clean portion of the bed, Kendall smiled when he felt James manoeuvre him under the covers, a pair of tanned arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Who's the dominant one in this relationship?" James asked, his breath tickling Kendall's forehead.

"You are," Kendall chuckled, snuggling closer to the pretty boy.

"Don't you know it," James replied, kissing Kendall on the head before letting sleep take over him.

**Author's note: I have a poll on my profile, so please go vote. Hope you enjoy. :D**


End file.
